Ymir
}} Ymir was the original Jötunn, the first being that came into existence in the Nine Realms and the progenitor of all living beings. Auðumbla Norse Mythology Aurgelmir, also called Ymir, was the first sentient being to come into existence; birthed from the drops of water that formed when the ice of Niflheim met the heat of Muspelheim within the great void, . Aurgelmir was the father of all the giants; a male and a female grew under his arm, and his legs produced a six-headed son. He was also the father of , the first of the Æsir gods. In the God of War Series Before God of War (2018) In the beginning there was nothing, merely the great void known as Ginnungagap, along with the ancient elements of fire and ice. Fire and Ice would come together to form the life blood of Ymir and Auðumbla, the first Giants. Every God, Giant, Man, and Beast would be born from Ymir’s flesh. The Aesir, however, thought themselves superior and sought to rule over the other creation. To this end, Odin and his brothers fought their creator and Odin spilled Ymir's life blood with his spear. From Ymir's torn flesh, Odin fashioned the realm of Midgard for his own. His direct descendants, the Jötnar, were all drowned by the flood of his blood except for Bergelmir and his wife, who went on to find the alm of Jötunheim and repopulate his race, thus thwarting Odin's plan of eliminating the Giants for good. Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, creator of almost all in the Norse World and the oldest and therefore most powerful of the Frost Giants, Ymir certainly held phenomenal levels of power. Indeed, Ymir was powerful enough that Odin and his brothers, the most powerful Aesir of the time, had to work together to ultimately overpower and kill him and even that was most certainly not without a difficult fight. *'Immortality': Having lived for several ages, considering how he was the oldest being in existence and managed to live long enough for his great grandsons to be born, Ymir was immortal. Only the combined might of Odin and his brothers, the most powerful Aesir Gods of the time, was enough to truly end him. *'Superhuman Strength': As the first and most powerful of the Frost Giants, therefore the strongest, Ymir must have had incalculable levels of superhuman strength, enough to surpass even the most powerful of the Aesir, as he was able to fight against Odin, Vili, Vé and Cul, the most powerful Aesir of the time, before being killed. *'Superhuman Durability': Ymir must have been tremendously durable, as it took Odin and his brothers, the most powerful of the generation of Aesir of the time, to kill him and even that was apparently not without a fight. *'Cyrokinesis': As the first Frost Giant, Ymir must have had great power over the element of ice, which was what apparently his Jotnar children inherited from him. Trivia * His Greek equivalents (In term as being a primordial being whose body forged the world and the progenitor of many later deities) are the Protogenoi particularly Ouranos. * Atreus’s notes also state that the wind, trees, and sun came from Ymir’s flesh, as well as maggots that would become dwarves. Gallery Death_of_Ymir_God_of_War_2018.png|Ymir slain by Odin Category:Characters Category:God of War (2018) Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Jötnar Category:Protogenoi